The Untold Story: Mountain Glenn
by Silas Dane
Summary: After the events of Mountain Glenn in Volume Two, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck had left a deep impression on Ruby Rose. His words echoed in her mind as she walked through the corridors of Beacon Academy. By chance, she overhears a conversation between Professor Oobleck and General Ironwood. Lucky for her, it's about Mountain Glenn and their involvement. Discover what she hears.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story will take place right after Volume 2 of RWBY. I do hope you, who are reading this, will enjoy this story. That is all I can ask for._**

 ** _Silas Dane_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All source content belongs to Rooster Teeth._**

 ** _Also, if someone can tell me who the original artist is for the cover photo of this story, I would greatly appreciate it. I could not find who the original artist was and I would love to credit him/her. Thank you._**

* * *

 _ **Oobleck's Classroom . . .**_

"Mind if I come in, old friend?"

I turned to the entrance and my eyes widened in surprise. "Ah! General Ironwood. What a pleasant surprise. Yes, please do come in and make yourself at home. I was just finishing up these tests."

He chuckled. "From the heat of a battle and back to the classroom as a great teacher. You're really something, Bartholomew."

"I appreciate the compliment, General-"

"Please. 'James' is fine. No need for formalities, here."

"I will keep that in mind, _James_." I said, smiling at the big red '90' I wrote at the top of Ruby's test. "She certainly has improved since her first day, here."

"Well, I would imagine that history is an easy course to pass. All you really need to do is remember facts, right?"

"Quite the contrary if I do say so myself, James!" I say, passion burning within my soul. "I don't just tell the students facts about history. I help them see how it applies to them and their lives. You see, history is to be learned from. We learn from the mistakes and successes of those who were our predecessors. You, of all people, must understand that concept, James."

"I do . . . "

I watched him as he looked away. That familiar expression of reminisce painted on his face. "If I may ask, James . . . what brings you here?"

He didn't answer right away, but deep down, I knew why he was here.

"Bartholomew . . . I know from the debriefing of your students that you were at Mountain Glenn."

"Yes, we were on a mission to clear out the growing number of Grimm accumulating in that vicinity."

" . . . During the trouble that happened in Vale not too long ago . . . I couldn't help but feel the past biting at me in Mountain Glenn, seeing the impending destruction of Vale if we did nothing . . . Did you feel it as well?"

I sighed. "James . . . Some things are meant to be left in the past-"

"While you were at Mountain Glenn, did you pay a visit to where you buried those children?"

" . . . "

There was nothing more in this world that would pull at my heart strings than the memories of my time in Mountain Glenn. It was like reliving a nightmare that was meant to be a pleasant dream.

"While my students were asleep, yes. I did pay a visit . . . I assume you did the same for your men?"

He nodded. "Just before I decided to visit you, today."

I sighed, putting down my red pen and looking squarely at the General. "Is this why you are here? To talk about Mountain Glenn?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm fully aware that you would prefer not to think about those memories . . . I just came to check up on an old friend. I just wanted to make sure you were still . . . in one piece. Your students need you to stay that way."

"Keep up that talk and you might just sound like Professor Ozpin."

He chuckled at that. "He and I may be similar . . . but we have different opinions." He stood from his seat. "I brought something with me. I thought we could have a longer chat with a drink, wouldn't you say?"

"While I do appreciate the offer, James, I'm still-"

"I'm sure you could use a break, Bartholomew." He said, pulling up a chair in front of my desk.

"Well, if you insist. I can't resist an offer like that."

And so we sat in my classroom, chatting away as time passed. We spoke of normal things. Like students' lives and the world around us. What it's like being a general of a large army, a Council representative, and a Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy all at the same time. But the conversation about Mountain Glenn was inevitable as my mental barriers were weakened by the pleasant liquor. The memories came pouring in like a waterfall.

The hours had passed and the sun had set behind the horizon. The shattered moon began to rise and illuminate the face of Remnant with its eerie glow.

"Have a good night, Bartholomew." James said, leaving the classroom.

"I will. You have a pleasant night as well, General." I said before he shut the door. I finished the last test before standing. "Ms. Rose. How long do you plan on hiding there?"

Her gasp pierced the silence of the room and slightly echoed off the walls. Just as quick, she stood only to hit her head underneath one of the desks.

"Ow! . . . I'm sorry, Professor Oobleck. I couldn't help myself~ . . . "

"How much did you hear?" I asked calmly.

"Well . . . Just about everything."

"I see . . . I admire you for your patience. I don't think anyone could ever eavesdrop in such cramped conditions for such a long period of time. However," I raised my spectacles. "I would recommend you not do this in the future. There is a reason why men and women don't disclose certain facts about their personal history."

She nodded, a sober expression on her face.

"Something on your mind, Ms. Rose?"

"I- . . . As I was listening . . . Is that what you meant when you told me why you became a Huntsman, back when my team and I were in Mountain Glenn with you?"

" . . . It was not the original reason I became a Huntsman, Ruby. But, it became my main focus after the events that took place in Mountain Glenn."

"I know this might not be my place to ask, but . . . can I hear your story, again? I couldn't quite catch everything underneath the desk~" She smiled nervously.

I sighed. " . . . Very well. Have a seat, Ms. Rose. As payment for telling you this story, I expect a written report on what you felt about this piece of history."

"You know, Professor Oobleck." She approached me with a chair. "I will gladly write the report~" She said with a grin.

"Excellent. That is what I like to hear. Now please, make yourself comfortable."

* * *

 _ **Many Years Ago . . .**_

"Ozpin, why are we being called to Mountain Glenn?" Glynda asked.

"As far as I was told by the Council, all available Huntsmen in Vale are needed to support the efforts of Mountain Glenn. An abnormal amount of Grimm have been attacking the defenses of Mountain Glenn consistently. They need our help while the city rushes to get the wall finished."

"Well I do enjoy performing guard duty now and then." Port said.

"Is the because you don't have to do strenuous amounts of work?" I smirked.

"Oh Barty. You are too cruel sometimes."

"Just merely stating my observations, Peter."

Glynda merely giggled at our brief friendly banter. It's always a pleasure to see her smile every now and then. It truly brings out the beauty on her expression.

"Good morning, Huntsmen. This is your captain speaking. I've just received word that another Grimm attack has commenced near the eastern wall of Mountain Glenn. They request your aid in that area. Shall I proceed?"

"Yes. Make haste, captain." Ozpin said.

"Roger that. Hang on to something. It's going to get bumpy."

We were all used to this type of flying from our captain. Simply by shifting the position of my feet and grabbing onto an overhead grip, I maintained perfect balance. But poor Pete is a short man. He was hanging onto the overhead grip for dear life while cursing under his breath. But after a minute or two, the airship began to slow down.

"Approaching target area. Hatch opening."

The hydraulics hissed as the door to my left opened.

"Well, would you look at that! Grimm as far as the eye can see!" Peter shouted, excited.

"Why is there this many Grimm attacking?!" Glynda shouted, trying to overpower the loud and obnoxious noises of the air pressure.

"We'll look for an answer to that question later!" Ozpin shouted. "Glynda! Provide long range fire support! Peter! You're with me on the front lines! We have to lessen the pressure currently on the front line defense forces! Bartholomew! You stay close to us and cover our rear!"

"Roger!" We all replied.

"Oh, how I enjoy this sensation!" I shouted to myself, feeling my heart pumping adrenaline throughout my body.

"Move out!" Ozpin shouted, being the first to leap out of the airship.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen Minutes Later . . .**_

I patted Glynda on the shoulder and sat next to her. "Well done, Glynda. Your support is as invaluable as always."

The young lady was exhausted, sitting on the ground and trying to catch her breath. "There was just so many of them . . . Thankfully, the Atlesian military arrived in time to provide support."

"Indeed." We both looked into the skies, riddled with fighter aircraft and one enormous airship, bristling with armament and power.

 _Did the Council request aid from the Atlesian military, as well? . . ._

"Well done, everyone." Ozpin and Peter stood near us. "We have successfully repelled this attack. The remaining Grimm are fleeing for the time being."

"They flee because of my strength!" Peter shouted, proudly. "The next time they arrive, I hope they bring worthy opponents."

"And yet, you still fear the sight of a mouse." I smirked.

"They bring only disease and famine!" He lashed back. "And don't even get me started on their tails!"

"Now, now. That's enough, you two." Ozpin sighed, shaking his head. "Let's enter the city and wait for further instructions."

"Well, look who joined the party."

Turning around, my eyes widened in surprise. "Well, if it isn't Qrow Branwen!" I said.

"Hey, guys." Qrow said. "And not too shabby, Oz." Qrow said. "Saw you and the others making short work of the Grimm when we got here."

"Well, I believe the credit goes to everyone involved in assisting with the defense." He said.

"Always being selfless, Oz. You haven't changed one bit since we met." He remarked, smirking.

"Shall we enter Mountain Glenn together, then?" Peter said.

* * *

 _ **Inside the City . . .**_

"Ozpin!"

Our conversation with Qrow was interrupted by a familiar voice. Turning around, Ozpin got up from his seat and made his way to none other than James Ironwood.

"It's been too long, friend." He greeted Ozpin with a handshake.

"Yes, it has. How have you been since the tournament?"

"Really good, Ozpin. I've been promoted to Major by the General, recently. Life has been really good to me."

"Glad to hear that, _major_. Please, come and sit with us if you have the free time."

"I will always make time for a good friend." He said, joining us.

We sat there in our little circle for a while, chatting away the time and enjoying a deliciously provided lunch. However, my attention was elsewhere after a few minutes passed. I had noticed a group of children following a young Faunus girl into a secluded place.

I stood. "I will return shortly, ladies and gentlemen. There is a matter that I must attend to."

"Alright, Barty. Don't go losing your way, now. You hear me?" Peter said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Peter. I'll be fine!" I said, before taking my leave.

 _Now what are those children up to? . . . It did not appear to be good._

My suspicions were correct as I rounded the corner they turned. Of course it would be into a lonely alley, just like those awful movies that Peter enjoyed watching. A person would wander into an alley by coincidence. Then a group of hoodlums or thugs would ambush that person and rob them of their possessions. But this . . . this was different. There were three children, abusing this poor young Faunus girl.

"Dreadful! Simply dreadful!" I said, catching their attention. They appeared to be children, two boys and a girl, who have just reached their teenage years. The Faunus girl looked to be the same age, as well. "Children! You will leave that young lady alone. This is not how you treat a person."

"She's a Faunus." The taller, athletic boy spoke. "What's it to you, anyways? Mind your own business!"

"Why, young man. This is my business. I am a Huntsman. And it is my duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Now leave the girl be and carry on with your lives."

"A Huntsman, huh? You sure don't look like one." The same boy spoke. "How about we test that?"

I sipped my drink from my thermos. "If you would like to receive a lesson, simply ask and you shall receive." During the short exchange, the young Faunus girl had already fled.

"Markus." The leaner boy with glasses in the trio spoke. "Maybe we should just leave. If he is a Huntsman, then you don't stand a chance."

"We should listen to Simon, Markus. I don't want to see-"

"Shut up, Jade!" Markus growled. "I'm much more stronger than he is. I'll show you both what I can do."

"Please, enlighten me, young man." I said, closing the cap on my thermos.

"Screw you!"

And like a raging bull, the young Markus charged. It was very easy to counter this young man. His judgement was clouded with anger and his movements were very reckless. Before anyone could blink, he was on his back after a simple take-down, using his own momentum against him.

"I do not wish to harm you. Markus, was it? I was trying to teach all of you that it is wrong to look down on others."

"Shut up!" Markus got back up and in a few seconds, was back on the ground again. "Damn you!"

"Enough." I said, letting him go. "You may have great strength, Markus. But strength is meant to be used to protect those who have none. You seem like a good young man. Your attacks would have certainly incapacitated anyone who would not be able to fight back. However, your balance and technique need some work."

"Just leave us alone . . . " The young girl, Jade, spoke for the second time. It wasn't a command or a demand. The tone of her voice said otherwise. Almost as if she was pleading . . .

"Alright." I said. "But you three need to stay out of trouble . . . Shouldn't you be in school?"

" . . . " Both Simon and Jade looked away while Markus looked like he was ready to charge again. But instead of fury, frustration was painted on his expression.

"Not everyone . . . is rich like you, Huntsman . . . You, of all people, should know that . . . " And just like that, the boy's anger disappeared and he turned to his companions. "Let's go, guys."

I was speechless as the young children departed from me. I couldn't move, being frozen in place. It was until after they had disappeared from my sight that I was able to move again.

 _These children . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had forgotten to mention this in the previous chapter. If you wish to stay up-to-date with what story I will be working on, simply refer to my profile. I had posted a monthly schedule for what stories I will be working on for this year. Once again, if you're reading this, thank you. Please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy chapter two.**_

 _ **Silas Dane**_

* * *

 _ **Oobleck's Classroom, Present . . .**_

"And that's how I met Jade, Markus, and Simon. Those three children left such a profound impression on me after their departure . . . "

"What kind of impression?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Ruby . . . it's quite difficult to put into words. 'Sympathy' might be the best way to describe how I felt. But nevertheless, I did not encounter them again for some time."

"Oh . . . " Ruby was silent for a moment. Deeply pondering what I've told her so far. Her expressions gave clear indications of what she could have been thinking. "Did you help them?"

"When I encountered them again, yes. I did. They had gotten into a rather serious predicament."

* * *

 _ **Outside the Atlesian Military Outpost, Past . . .**_

"Somebody, help us!"

The piercing cry for help caught my attention. Looking around, I saw no one. But the cry for help came again.

 _From the west!_

Dashing through the streets at high speed, I came to a stop in front of the gates to the Military Outpost. The mere sight of what I saw petrified me with pure shock.

"You like that, runt! That'll teach you to resist soldiers!"

"Agh! You bastards! Leave her alone!"

"She didn't know it was your food- Agh!"

"Shut up!"

Those same children were being brutally beaten by three Atlesian soldiers. Before they could lift another hand to strike these defenseless children, instinct took over and I intervened.

"What the-"

"Who the hell are you- Gah!"

"Get him!"

Without wasting too much energy on these vile fiends, I had them incapacitated and shoved against the wall of the outpost.

Speaking, my voice was a lot more harsher than I anticipated it to be. "No matter what the reason is . . . You never . . . NEVER . . . treat children like this. This is beyond dreadful."

"Butt out of our business, or we will have you detained-"

"I am a Huntsman. And it is my duty to protect and serve. Just like you three . . . So please explain to me why you are doing the exact opposite of what you swore to do before putting on that uniform?"

"Why I ought-"

I kept the soldier from getting up by jamming my weapon against his chest. "If I ever see this kind of treatment happening again, I will report you to your superiors and have you stripped of your jobs. And before you threaten me again, I should warn you that I personally know James Ironwood."

That appeared to have the effect that I wanted. They froze and did not say another word.

"You should be able to get up and walk after a few minutes of rest. I recommend you think carefully the vile nature of your actions during that period of time. Good day, gentlemen." I said, turning to the children. "Can you all walk?"

Without nodding or physically acknowledging the question, they stood. Markus rushed to Simon's aid in helping him stand. A bruise was visible on the young boy's leg. Jade also did not waste time joining in assisting Simon.

"These injuries need to be treated before I escort you to a hospital-"

"We can't afford to stay at a hospital . . . " Markus said without hesitation.

" . . . Then I will personally see to your injuries." I said, approaching the three. "Please be calm. I mean no harm." I assured before picking up Simon and carrying him. "Follow me, children."

I didn't turn to look to see if they listened to me. But I could hear their footsteps trailing behind me, which was enough to assure me that they listened. It was a few minutes before I found a park bench to set Simon down.

"Please sit here while I treat you all." I said. They didn't resist and sat on the bench. Shrugging off my pack and pulling out the first-aid kit, I began treating Simon. "I know what happened based off what I was able to analyze of the situation, children."

This caught their attention.

"While I heavily condone such brutality, I would recommend you three to think before proceeding to act. If my analysis was correct, the crushed sandwich on the ground was the source of all this trouble. Were you three hungry?"

It took a moment, but Jade nodded.

"And because of that hunger, you were seeking food. And from what you have told me so far, affording food is a luxury . . . " I looked up after finishing the treatment of Simon's leg, offering a gentle smile. "You could have simply asked and anyone would have offered food to the hungry."

Markus scoffed at that. "You'd be surprised . . . Not many people are kind . . . " It was as if he was about to acknowledge me.

"Quite the contrary, young man. The world is filled with kind-"

"Then why haven't we been lucky enough to find them?!" Simon's outburst surprised me. I looked into the boy's eyes and it all became clear. These eyes have seen much . . . mostly shattered hopes and dreams.

"I don't know . . . " I say honestly, moving on to Markus to tend to his injuries.

"Jade, first." He said, postponing the treatment. "I can wait."

The boy's answer stunned me. This was not the same young man I met some time ago. He put the needs of his friends first before himself.

 _Very chivalrous of him._

I could barely restrain the smile as I moved to Jade, tending to her injuries. The sight of the scrapes and bruises on her brought back remnants of the emotions I felt during the predicament these children had gotten themselves in. Anger, horror, shock, and much more.

"My apologies." I said calmly, watching her wince at the application of ointment on a cut located on her left cheek.

"Why are you being kind to us?" She asked after I had finished treating the bruise on her left arm.

"What ever do you mean, young lady?" I said, cheerfully. "It is the right thing to do."

"But why are _you_ being kind to us? After the way we treated you last time . . . " She asked, looking away.

I looked at her for a moment, then at the other young men. Their eyes were focused on me as they waited for my answer.

I smiled. "Do you wish to hear the Huntsman answer or the honest answer?"

"Both." Simon said without hesitation.

"Alright." I pushed my spectacles up a bit. "The Huntsman answer, first, then. It is the right thing to do. I made an oath to protect and serve."

"And the honest answer?" Markus spoke this time.

" . . . " I looked at them individually, again. "It is because I personally care about you three." Their widened eyes were no surprise while I continued, addressing them by name this time. "Jade, Markus, and Simon. Ever since I met you three, I could not get the thought of our meeting out of my mind. It was as if I was drawn to you. I know it sounds strange, but I do truly care about your well-being."

Then Jade started to cry, suddenly.

"Did I say something wrong?" I croaked, panicking.

She shook her head and covered her eyes, speaking while hiccuping from the sobs. "It's just- . . . you're the first person to- . . . say that."

Shocked, I looked at the other two boys, who also seemed to be overcome with emotion. "Everyone treats us like trash." Simon spoke. "These clothes only look nice because we took them from a donation box . . . but nobody cares about us. Not even the Huntsmen who, like you said, 'protect and serve' . . . "

"We've lived together on our own inside a cave, not far underground this city." Markus said. "Just us."

 _These poor, unfortunate children._

"Where are your parents?" I asked. But judging by their circumstances, I could think of a few possibilities. None which made me feel comfortable.

"Dead." Simon said. "Our parents died in the first Grimm attack on this city . . . "

" . . . "

* * *

 _ **Classroom, Present . . .**_

"In my short time as a Huntsman up until that point, never had I come across this before." I said to Ruby. "But in that moment, I knew what I had to do. So I took Jade, Markus, and Simon in and took care of them personally. I even served as their teacher due to the lack of affordable education."

"Wow. That's so kind of you, professor." Ruby said, glowing.

"I don't deserve such compliments, Ruby."

"Aw~ Stop being so modest, professor."

" . . . Thank you, Ruby." I looked at the time. "My, how the time has flown by! It's almost curfew, for you, Ms. Rose. I suggest you return to your quarters."

"Aww!~" She groaned. "I want to hear more of your stories, though!"

I chuckled. "You will have more chances. School isn't back in session for a while. Please get some rest."

"Okay . . . " She said, getting up and leaving. The sound of the door closing echoed in the empty classroom.

I sighed, sitting back in my chair. Opening a drawer to my right, I fish out a treasured possession. The old photo of the children and I, a couple months later after our initial meeting. They were all smiling . . .

" . . . "


End file.
